Human
Humans (collectively referred to as mankind or humanity) are the most resilient race of people that live in Cartham. They, unlike all other similar races in the kingdom, have rounded ears rather than pointed ones. This, along with their lack of natural magic, is what separates Humans from the other races. Though some believe that Humans are unevolved versions of Elves, and therefore inferior, Humans have faced their many challenges with fortitude and resilience. Their continued ability to adapt and rebuild has made them a vital force in an ever-changing world. Humans are found throughout the world outside of Cartham. The other races, such as the Elves, Dwarves, and Dryads, are unique to Cartham. History Early history Humans have inhabited Cartham since the dawn of time, and some believe that they are the most ancient race of sentient beings. The Humans of old were responsible for the founding of Cartham City, as well as the founding of the seaport Sealin. Despite having shorter lifespans and no natural magical ability, Humans quickly populated and spread across the land, and became known for their indomitable will and adaptability. The Human Fischbach family was instituted as the Royal Family of Cartham in year 30 following the First Elven War. Despite many Elves' beliefs that Humanity is a remnant of unevolved Elven ancestors, the Fischbachs claim to be able to trace their lineage directly to the Goddess. Interracial Marriage Ban Culture and Characteristics Faith Humans can follow a variety of different religions, depending upon the culture they consider their own. Carthians usually follow the Faith of Seven Stars, whereas the Djanni follow Sun and Shadow. Gender roles Humans, unlike Elves, have a patriarchal society. Men are typically the ones who work while the women are left with domestic duties, such as sewing, cooking, cleaning, and child-rearing. Women who do work typically hold jobs utilizing these skills, such as maids, midwives, nannies and teachers. In recent decades, the number of women involved in the workforce and military have increased slightly. Aging Humans are short-lived in comparison to Elves, Dwarves, and most other people of Cartham. They reach adulthood in their late teens and typically live less than a century. Humans remain in an infantile state until they reach the age of three, upon which they are considered to be children. Adolescence typically occurs between the ages of thirteen and seventeen, though females tend to mature earlier than males. Humans are at the height of fertility between the ages of eighteen and twenty-eight, though females continue to be fertile until their mid-forties. Men continue to be fertile for the rest of their lives. Elders typically fall into the age range of fifty to seventy five. Most Humans only reach this stage of life, though some have been known to reach a hundred years of age. Humans typically celebrate adulthood between the ages of sixteen or twenty. Until they reach maturity, Human offspring spend most of their time in school or learning skills for their future. Nobles often get married before adulthood in order to secure a prosperous future. Government Human government is primarily monarchial, and the King holds more power than the Queen. Usually, several elected councils advise the monarchs as well as various lords and ladies ruling over various regions and keeps across the land. Human society is ruled primarily by those born into noble houses, with peasants only reaching to such heights if a particularly noble deed is done. Warfare Humans are known to be a very aggressive race, and therefore warriors and soldiers are quite common. They are skilled armorers and weapon-smiths, and have a natural tenacity for tactics and warfare. They use animals in warfare, both as steeds and as siege weapons. They quickly adapt to other methods of warfare, and are not afraid to experiment. Languages Humans within the Kingdom of Cartham speak Carthian. Most of them know a few phrases in Elven, especially if they are highborn. Humans found in the neighboring kingdoms of Athesia and the Djannir Empire speak their languages, Athesian and Djanni. Naming Having so much more variety than other races, Humans as a whole have no typical names. Some Human parents give their children names from other languages, such as Elven or Dwarven (pronounced more or less correctly), but most parents give names that are linked to their region's culture, or to the naming traditions of friends, family, and the Royal Family. Among the most popular male names in Cartham are Merek, Geoffrey, and John, whereas popular female names are Helewys, Adelaide, and Elizabeth. Technology and Magic Humans are more reliant on technologies than other races, primarily due to their lack of natural magic. Though Humans are capable of learning magic with enough practice, the process is notably more difficult for Humans than people of any other race. Cuisine Most humans subsist on basic staple foods available where they live. Among the most popular foods are rice, potato, corn, and various meats. Human cuisine varies wildly depending upon culture. Carthians rely heavily on potatoes and other crops and animals raised in its generally temperate climate, whereas the Djanni serve foods with rice, noodles, and several strong and exotic spices. Customs Notes on culture Most Humans live in the various cities around the world, preferring urban life. Even so, they still live in great numbers in more rural areas, and some can manage to coexist with their more magical neighbors. They can interbreed with all of the magical races (save for Pixies because of their size), but this is severely frowned upon. Humans are disliked by many Ambersight Elves and some Purist Elves of all clans for their apparent lack of magical skill or interesting qualities. However, some Humans can learn magic, though it is incredibly difficult for them in comparison to other races. They are often accused of having little respect for history, but this is to be expected as they have much shorter natural lives, and therefore a shorter collective memory. In their favor, however, is their adaptability and flexibility in comparison to the other races of Cartham. They are often considered to be the most ambitious people in Cartham. They are incredibly diverse, not only in physical appearance but in taste, morals, customs, and habits. They are constantly changing, which is often exciting for many non-Humans, though it often becomes wearying and even bewildering after much time. Considered to be the most ambitious and daring of the races, Humans champion causes rather than territories or groups. Unlike the Elves, Human culture is patriarchal in structure, leading to even more misunderstandings between the two races. They are most often symbolized by a hand, though it is disputed whether it is a right or left hand. Physical appearance Humans are more physically diverse than any other race in Cartham. They come in various shapes and sizes. They can be distinguished in terms of physical appearance, and their physical differences range in terms of: * Height * Weight * Skin Color * Hair Color * Hair Length * Hair Texture * Different sized and shaped eyes, nose, arms, etc. Human hair runs the gamut from black to blonde, with varying degrees of redness. Their eyes can be brown, blue, green, gray or hazel, with very little mutation. Their skin tones also range from very pale to very dark, and most remain between four and seven feet tall. Humans are believed by some elitist Elves to have been the very first intelligent race in Cartham, and that the long ears, strange hair and eye colors, and other qualities of the Elves are a result of genetic mutation. They therefore believe Humans are unevolved and primitive. As such, many creatures are referred to as "humanoids". Notables Noble houses * Fischbach * Derwent * Courteney * Vane * Drake * Eachus * Kesterson * Warrenton * Lockhart * Derry Factions and allies * Athesians * Carthians * Djanni Known Humans Main page: Known Humans * Krieger Kross (formerly Soldner): former assassin, husband of Isabel Kross, one of the Dryad Sisters * Vitus Luck * Fineas Hotstar * Liam Fischbach: King of Cartham * Fendrel Fischbach: Former King of Cartham * Helewys Fischbach (nee Derwent): Former Queen of Cartham * Lawrence Keese * Damien Thorstein * Garrison Longfalcon * Beatrix Vane * Fek Lightseeker * Hallud Soldner * Slav Soldner * Aela Soldner (nee Dova) * Cassian Dorna * Andrew Luck * Mildred Luck Known Part-Humans * Isabel Kross: one of the Dryad Sisters * Sophia Woodall (nee Kross): one of the Dryad Sisters * Zelda Fischbach (nee Kross): Queen of Cartham * Hyacinth Fischbach: Princess of Cartham * John Kross * Caecelia Herriot (nee Kross) * Booker Kross * Elizabeth Kross * Albend Kross * Vesperia Herriot * Ciaran Kross * Seraphina Kross * Robin Kross * Adelaide Kross * Auraum Wildhand Etymology Human is derived from the late Middle English "humaine", itself derived from Old French "humain(e)". Ultimately derived from Latin "humanus", from "homo", meaning "man, human being". Appearances * ''World's End'' Category:Humans